


No Greater Love Story

by Hikaru_Sakana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Cyrano de Begerac, F/M, Fluff, The feels tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Sakana/pseuds/Hikaru_Sakana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in 17th century France, young Ciel Phantomhive is a master swordsman and quite the poet. He would be able to charm almost anyone if it weren't for his right eye, which people say is cursed by Satan.<br/>Hopelessly in love with his cousin, Elizabeth, he does what it takes to win her over. That is until he finds out Elizabeth is hopelessly in love with another young man, which does not please him at all. But perhaps, Ciel will gain his true loves heart, if she can go past face value.</p>
<p> "There is no greater love story ever to be told." </p>
<p>~Based on Cyrano de Begerac~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So...this is obviously my first fan fiction here. I thought the play suited these characters ever since I preformed it! So I just had to write it. So I hope you enjoy. And for those of you who know the tale Cyrano de Begerac. DON'T SPOIL ANTHING.

"There are fresh pastries and hot rolls in the back!" The strawberry blonde called back into the shop to the other bakers. He walked to the kitchen to start some tarts when the little bell rang 

"Finni!" A child's voice came out 

"Hush, Angela, don't shout inside the shop." The woman said.

"Oi! I'm here!" Finni smiled and walked out as Angela ran up to him. He smiled and picked her up "My angel, ça va?" 

She giggled "Je vais bien!" Angela poked his cheek "Finni, will you tell me and mama the story?"

"Angela he probably doesn't-"

"Nonsense!" Finni sat on a chair and sat Angela on his lap "take a seat Madame~" she seemed hesitant but took a seat. Finni cleared his throat before smiling. "This is an old tale, while you sit here in my humble shop at no cost a story. It shall bring tears to your eyes, laughter to your soul, and the unexplainable urge to cheer for the hero! His name you ask? Ciel Phantomhive of course. It all started 15 years ago in the theatre. The actor was putting on a wretched show when Ciel lept upon the stage sword in hand,"

~  
"Fly you gaping goose! Take to your wings before I pluck your plumes!" The blue haired male shouted at the actor, Marquis Agroid. Not expecting the sudden interruption, he fled from the stage. Ciel let out a short laugh before turning to the audience, "Approach young heroes, all who wish to die raise their hands!" When no one spoke out he sighed. But then one voice came, 

"Do you wish to take the Marquis's place, Monsieur? Your pig's face will do very well," 

The Phantomhive boy spun around to face the insulter, "Sir, are you by chance...referring to my eye?" He stepped forward his heels clicking on the wood. "Why, sir, you've never even seen it!" Ciel laughed before taking off the patch that covered it. Everyone gasped at it. "Does it astonish you?!" He glowered at everyone. "Does it look as if he'll itself was after me?!" 

The man, taken aback, stuttered. "N-no Monsieur! I-it's beautiful!" 

"Ha! You insult me even further, the scars of the past show I am a great man! I have been through hell and survived!" He was yelling by this point and drew his sword. The man was terrified and ran out. Everyone cheered again. Ciel was about to step off the stage when another, older voice came.

"So what do you intend to do now? You've chased our actors and audience off the stage with your gruesome face." 

Growing tired of the insults, the boy spun around to face the voice. The Count Faustus stood there with three people behind him. "So Monsieur Phantomhive, what will you do? Scare more of our audience with that face from hell? It's an extremely unattractive thing." 

Ciel's eye twitched "Ah! Sir Faustus! Your rank is grand indeed but your speech? Quite simple!" He stepped forward, "had you the propped wit you might've said, your face could even raise the dead! You're no human, you yourself are a demon! Go back to hell! Or in a sweet kind voice you could've said, 'do be careful sir, I don't know if you're aware but that face may make small children cry.'" He stamped his food "you have not the intelligence to insult me! And while I say these things lightly about myself I will allow no one to make this feature of my countenance a theme for comedy!"

The Count seemed outraged at this, "Bumpkin! Who are you?"

"Ciel Alexander Phantomhive!"

He smirked, "Buffoon! Poet! I have heard of you!" 

Ciel smirked back, "then draw your sword sir, and as we joust I will compose a rhyme just for you." 

The Count Faustus lunged at the smaller man, who quickly blocked. They were at it, one would lunge, the other would dodge. It went like this for awhile before Ciel's voice rang out through the clinking metal. 

"Where shall I skewer you, peacock? Here in your heart or under your shawl? Better for you to have shunned this brawl! Hear how my steel rings musical, note how my steel floats light as foam ready to drive you back against the wall! And, as I end the refrain, thrust home!" With that, Ciel thrusted at The Count one last time, driving him off the stage.  
The three men caught him and carried him elsewhere. 

Everyone cheered, Ciel took one final bow before walking off the stage. Everyone cleared eventually and Ciel met his companion and friend in the back. 

Sebastian Michaelis was near equal to Ciel's skill in the sword and in general was much more level headed and calm. 

"I'm afraid you've made a dangerous enemy, Ciel." He said as Ciel took a sip of wine from the cup in his hand. 

"What do I care? He's a wretched actor and an insult to the theatre!"

"I was referring to Count Faustus. He isn't exactly happy you made a fool of him in the theatre. He'll be back, and surely he'll find a way to repay the favor." 

The shorter male scoffed, "He's a disgusting pig, he is like a slug crawling over a rare sweet flower." 

The older of the two raised a brow, "Do pardon my rudeness, but you sound as if he's already wronged you." He looked at Ciel, "like he's already taken the heart of someone you love. Are you, perhaps, in love?" 

Ciel let out a snort, "who could love me with this face of mine? A face cursed by the devil himself. Why only the most kind, most sweet, and most gentle would be able to accomplish such things."

"Your fair and gentle cousin perhaps?" 

The blue haired man sighed deeply, "Yes...Elizabeth..." 

"Well then speak to her!"

"I can not, Sebastian! Look at me! She might laugh at me! And that is the one thing I could not bear..." 

Sebastian stamped his foot as if to snap Ciel back into reality. "She would never laugh at you! She is too much a lady!" 

"But-"

"Pardon my rudeness again, but you are over thinking things. Look at yourself, you have more to offer than any other man. Speak to her." 

Ciel was about to object again when a chipper voice came into ear shot, "Mister Sebastian! Mister Ciel! I bring a message!" 

Ciel whirled around to face the voice. He saw Finni, the local baker who made the best pastries in town. 

"A message? From who?" 

"The Lady Elizabeth, she saw your performance and wishes to see you. She asks you to name a time and a place." 

The blue haired male gasped and turned to Sebastian, "Did you hear that? She wishes to see me!" He whirled back around "a-at your shop Finni! Tonight! At 6:30!" 

Finni smiled happily, "yes sir! I'll tell her at once!" He rushed away to tell Elizabeth, chattering to himself.

Sebastian smirked, "are you happier now, Ciel?"

"Happy? I'm a storm! A flame! I have ten hearts!" He stopped for a second, breathing heavily. "I have to get going!" He slammed his wine cup down on the table and grabbed his cloak. "Thank you, Sebastian!" He called as he ran off. Sebastian just laughed to himself as he helped some of the hands clear the tables.

-  
"Then what happened?" Angela cried excitedly, tugging on the faded strawberry blonde hair. Finni just laughed,

"Well the boy showed up to the shop half hour early. I tried to persuade him to try some of the pot roast, but he refused." 

Angela gasped, "but it's the best!"

"Oui, it is! But he was too distracted by the paper in front of him and the pen in his hand."

-  
"I shall write her a letter, but leave it unsigned for I dare not speak such words of love to her...A letter that, in my heart, is torn up a thousand times and written again... " Ciel scribbled onto the paper for the next half hour until the small shop bell rang. He quickly stuffed the note away into his breast pocket and stood to greet his cousin. 

Elizabeth stood at about the same height as Ciel, she had beautiful golden locks that cascaded down her back, and bright green eyes that rivaled emeralds. 

Ciel took off his plumed hat and gave her a low courtly bow. "Welcome cousin! I am honored that you think of me."

The blonde giggled softly "Oh, dear Ciel, please sit down! I must know if you are still the same kind and loving companion that you were when we were children, playing by the pond in the garden." 

Ciels face brightened, "You mean the garden in the estate where you used to come every summer?"

"Yes that delightful place," she let out a sigh, "where you would make swords out of bull rushes."

"And you made dolls out of dandelions..."

"And you did everything I asked you~"

He smiled sweetly at her "I could never refuse you, nor can I now!" 

Elizabeth perked up at hearing that, "T-then I must tell you something!" She stammered. Ciel raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue. "I-I will dare to tell you that...that I love someone!"

"Y-you do?" His heart fluttered. 

"Yes...someone who does not know, at least...not yet.." She looked away as she started to blush "He's a soldier, in the guards...in your regimen even! And such a man!" She stood as she smiled, her blonde curls bouncing. "So brave! So proud!" 

'Yes! This could be my chance! Surely she must be thinking of me! I shall tell her at-'

"And he's so handsome!" She almost squealed at the words. 

"H-handsome?" The poet stuttered. No matter how kind his cousin might've been, she would never call him handsome.

"Yes..." She breathed happily, "though we have never spoken out eyes have met and we both know that we love each other!"

Ciel felt his heart shatter at that moment but he worked up the will to speak again, "I-I see...what is his name?" 

"Ah it's such a lovely name...it's..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah it's such a lovely name...it's..." She paused and sighed dreamily “Alois de Araignée,” 

The bluenette sighed in defeat, “ I... I don’t know of him, he must be new.” He attempted to hide the hurt in his voice, “Elizabeth, why do you tell me this?” 

Elizabeth rubbed her hands together nervously, “Well, he is a new soldier...He can be reckless at times, and I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to him,” she took his gloved hands and looked into his eyes, “You, Ciel, are so invisible in a fight, I thought you might...might…”

“Protect him?” 

“Yes! Will you do that for me for the sake of our long friendship?”

“Of course,”

“and will you be his friend as well?”

The young man clenched his teeth before replying, “I will be his...friend” He hesitated but his cousin took no notice. 

“Oh thank you, Ciel! I must go now, farewell cousin!” And with that she was out the door leaving Ciel alone in the bakery.

“Oh what a fool I am! To think she could love me! What a futile attempt of mine, to be with a beautiful young lady like her,” He sighed in defeat before picking up his cloak and walking outside. He was greeted by Sebastian, 

“How did it go? The lady Elizabeth seemed awfully happy,” 

The bluenett grit his teeth, “I have no desire to speak about it,”

-  
Weeks after the heart shattering event, Ciel was having a grand retelling of his success at the theatre with the other guards. They were all having a grand time as Ciel reenacted to whole scene. 

“And then I thrusted! But he evaded my attack, then thrust at me and I-”

“Made him feel pity because of that face?” 

The guards went silent. If there was one thing everyone knew not to do it was to point Phantomhive’s facial features. 

“Who said that?” The Phantomhive boy said slowly as he turned around.

“I did.” a voice rang from the back. The soldiers cleared so that the only thing standing between Ciel and the man was the thickened air. Ciel took in the other man's appearance. He was tall, fair skinned, blonde and had piercing ice blue eyes. Handsome indeed. Ciel took a step forward,

“I should like to know your name before you die, boy.” The soldiers took another step back, the anger in Ciel’s voice was clearly audible.

“Alois de Araignée.”

“Well then, draw your sword sir- wait...Alois de Araignée...Ah! it is you!” his features softened as he muttered under his breath, “it would be he…” before clearing his throat. “Well, Alois de Araignée, I understand you are new. So, I will excuse you impertinence, your audacity on this account. As I was saying, I caught the sword fair-”

“In that empty eye socket?”

This time Ciel burned with anger, “Out of here! All of you! I wish to speak to this, Alois de Araignée, alone!”

They scurried out with murmurs of, 

“Ciel will turn him into sausage!” 

 

“Mincemeat there will be nothing left of him!” 

After they were alone Ciel’s face brightened and he threw his arm around Alois’s shoulder. “So, Alois, I hear rumors that you are in love with my cousin,” 

“O-Oh yes sir! She is so pretty!” 

Ciel almost gagged at the lack of eloquence, but he continued, “So how do you plan on winning her over?” 

“I haven’t thought of that. A pretty girl like her would never be with a mere soldier like me. I can only admire from afar!”

“Have you even thought of sending her a letter?” The blunette raised a brow at the Alois before stepping away from him. 

“Oh no, sir. I am a soldier not a poet.” 

Ciel heaved another heavy sigh, “I have the words, why not borrow them?”

 

“Eh?”

“Use my words! Don’t you understand? Use my poetic soul and let it speak to Elizabeth through you!” 

Alois’s eyes brightened, “Sir! You would do that for me?”

Phantomhive’s eyes flashed with anger, “For her! Anyways, I have a letter. I wrote to an imaginary lady to amuse myself. It only needs a name and an address.” He pulled out the letter from his cloak that he had written the night Elizabeth proclaimed her love for Alois. The blonde soldier took it carefully. 

“Thank you sir!”

The letter must’ve been sent off and it must’ve worked because days later Elizabeth visited Ciel again. 

“Oh Ciel! Alois is...is beautiful! Brilliant! He is even more of an intellectual than you!” 

Ciel grit his teeth again, “He...he writes well does he?”

“Oh…” She sighed dreamily, “He does not write...He...rhapsodizes...The things he says are enchanting, beyond description!” 

Poor Ciel felt his heart being shattered again, by the same lady at that. He continued writing beautiful words of love to Elizabeth and Alois continued to deliver. They were filled with such passion because Ciel was actually writing of his own burning love for Elizabeth. But one night, Alois wanted a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,D I took so long. I'm sorry.   
> Anyone else want them sweet burning words of love from Ciel?   
> WELL BACK AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY HE'S MINE  
> MWHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I actually don't ship Ciel x Lizzie that much...I could probably turn this really gay XD  
> If you ever wanna win a girl over, win her over with words like Ciel/Cyrano. (You'll see more later)**
> 
> **I am not responsible if they don't fall for you


End file.
